The present invention relates to packages and more particularly to an improved tamperproof package having a molded plastic container sealed with a closure cap.
More particularly, the invention relates to an improved tamperproofing means on such a package where a tamperproofing band is molded as an integral portion of the plastic container.
An increasing number of articles including food products are being packaged in plastic containers or tubs which are molded from suitable plastics, such as polyethylene or polystyrene or other flexible plastics. These containers are sealed with closure caps which may be conveniently molded of plastic or which may be formed of other materials such as metal or paper. With many of the products thus packaged, it is desirable to protect the product against contamination or theft by an unauthorized opening of the package while it is being transported or displayed for sale. In order to prevent such unauthorized access, prior packages have utilized a number of tamperproofing devices such as removable bands or locks on the closure caps which must be removed or otherwise manipulated before the packages are opened. These prior tamperproofing means, however, have had certain serious disadvantages. In particular, the addition of tear strips or other lock means to closure caps has made them complicated and expensive and difficult to handle particularly during the package sealing operations.
The present invention provides a tamperproofing band as an integral portion of the container so that it may be formed during the regular molding of the container. The addition of such a tamperproofing band to the container does not interfere with the handling or filling of the container and permits the use of a relatively simple closure cap which is readily stored and transported and applied to the container using automatic sealing machines.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an improved tamperproof package.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved molded plastic container with tamperproofing means.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved plastic container having a tamperproofing means characterized by the use of an integrally molded tamperproofing band on the container.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved tamperproof package which has a tamperproofing feature on a molded container and which is easily sealed and opened.
Another object of the invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive tamperproof package.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.